Geschichte:Zack Vayne - Reise zum Horizont/Kapitel 002
Zack kam erst sehr früh am morgen nach Hause. Er legte sich hin und versuchte zu schlafen, was ihm allerdings unmöglich war, da er wieder Hunger bekommen hatte. Er sah durch den Raum. Am Tisch lag Etwas, das scheinbar essbar war. Eine Frucht! Sarah musste sie dort hin gelegt haben. Die gute Seele. Zack huschte ein Grinsen übers Gesicht, er rannte schwankend zum Tisch und schlang die Frucht mit einem Bissen runter. Allerdings nur, um sie danach wieder auszuspucken. „Igitt!!! Das Ding schmeckt ja wie scheiße!!! Will Sarah mich etwa umbringen?!?“ Nach diesem Schock war Zack nicht mehr nach Essen. Er legte sich einfach schlafen und wachte erst spät am Nachmittag wieder auf. Sofort begab er sich zu Sarah um sich zu beschweren. „Hä? Von was redest du?“, fragte diese allerdings nur verwirrt. „Ich war an dem Tag nicht bei dir!“ Zack schaute nur verblüfft drein, entschied sich aber schließlich dazu, dass es ihm egal sein sollte. Bevor er ging, kündigte er Sarah nur eins an „Ich werde Pirat!“ Sie redete darauf auf ihn ein, lies ihn letztendlich aber seinen Willen. „Wenn du das machst, pass aber auf dich auf!“, mahnte sie ihn noch und verschwand dann in ihrem Haus. Zack begab sich zu seinem eigenen Haus und suchte schon einmal, was er brauchen könnte, bis es an seiner Tür klopfte. Er öffnete und erblickte Naomi. „Kann ich reinkommen?“, fragte sie, erwartete aber keine Antwort und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Ich hab gehört, du willst verschwinden… warum tust du uns das an?“ Zack sah sie kurz an, setzte sich ebenfalls und meinte dann: „Ich weiß, ich sollte euch eigentlich nicht einfach so im Stich lassen. Vor allem nicht, nachdem die Sache mit diesen Abtrünnigen passiert ist. Aber es war schon immer mein Traum, Pirat zu werden…“ „Bitte tu uns das nicht an…“ Naomi sah ihn deprimiert an. „Wir kennen dich alle, seit du klein warst. Wir würden dich vermissen…“ „Tut mir leid…“ Scheinbar hatte sie ihm wieder einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen eingeredet. „Aber ich brauche wieder etwas neues. Ich brauche Freiheit! Ich will hinaus aufs Meer!“ Naomi sah ein, dass auch sie keinen Einfluss auf seinen Entschluss hatte und sagte, bevor sie ging, nur noch eine Sache: „Wir vermissen dich. Behalt wenigstens das als Andenken. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es irgendwann brauchen.“ Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm einen Gegenstand in die Hand und verschwand. Zack sah ihn sich genau an. Es war ein simples Armband. Aber er steckte es trotzdem über den Arm. Trotzdem überlegte er, was das ihm bringen sollte. Am nächsten Tag erkundigte er sich gleich bei Vincent, der für das Dock der kleinen Insel verantwortlich war, nach einem Boot. Dieser hatte allerdings nur ein einziges Boot, das ungefähr Zacks Geldmitteln entsprach. Er nahm es trotzdem, obwohl er all sein Erspartes dafür ausgeben musste. Glücklich, überhaupt ein Boot ergattert zu haben, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Dorf. Seinen Abschied wollte er nur im kleinen Kreis verbringen. Bevor er sich allerdings zu Sarahs Familie begab, ging er noch einmal nach Hause, um die restlichen Sachen zusammenzupacken. Er nahm alles, das er für wichtig hielt: Sein Schwert, dessen Name Tora war – Es war ein Könnerschwert -, einige Flaschen an Sake, alles an Verpflegung, das er noch im Haus hatte und – Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er das überhaupt besaß – ein Buch über die Teufelsfrüchte. Untypisch für ihn, richtete er noch sein Haus her, da er es trotz allem nicht unaufgeräumt zurücklassen wollte. Anschließend rannte er aus seinem Haus. „Heeeey!! Sarah!!! Hennik!!! Naomi!!! Maya!!! Macht auf!!!“ Zack stand an der Tür seiner Pflegeeltern und klopfte wie wild. Schließlich öffnete Maya die Tür. „Hallo Maya! Wo sind denn die Anderen?“ Als Antwort lief sie ins Haus und plärrte laut nach den ihrer Familie, die sich allesamt an der Tür versammelten. „Hey, Leute! Ich wollte mich bei euch noch einmal verabschieden und mich für alles bedanken. Ihr wart über die Jahre so gut zu mir…“ Hierauf lachte Sarah los. „Keine Ursache, Zack. Haben wir gerne gemacht. Wir werden dich vermissen…“ „Ich kann dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen!!!“, brüllte der muskulöse Hennik plötzlich dazwischen. „Erst heben wir beide noch mal einen im Pub! Davor lass ich dich nicht gehen!!“ Zack grinste, lies sich allerdings bereitwillig darauf ein. Bald darauf saßen sie alle an einem Tisch. Maya hatte sich heimlich mit hinein geschlichen und versteckte sich unter dem Tisch. Das ganze Dorf hatte nun doch von Zacks Plan, am nächsten Tag abzufahren, mitbekommen und machte eine große Abschlussparty. Selbst der Bürgermeister rückte an und trank wild mit. Maya tauchte irgendwann auf, erwischte einige von Henniks Bieren und sank irgendwann aufgrund einer Überdosis Alkohol zu Boden. Die ganze Nacht wurde durchgefeiert. Irgendwann kam Dr. Munzumun dazu, um den Bürgermeister ins Krankenhaus, das Haus des Doktors, einzuliefern, da der Bürgermeister wieder einmal zu viel Alkohol konsumiert hatte. Maya torkelte am Abend sturzbetrunken nach Hause, was am nächsten Tag bei Sarah einen Schock verursachte, bei Hennik nur einen Lachkrampf. Am Mittag stach Zack in See, während sich das ganze Dorf, ausgenommen der Bürgermeister, sich am Kai versammelten. Er kam nicht weit. Eine Welle riss ihn recht bald aus dem Boot. Er brüllte noch ein „Verdammte Scheiße!!!“, als es ihn aus dem Boot schlug – Er war beleidigt, weil er sich einen cooleren Auftritt gewünscht hätte. Doch als er im Wasser landete und versuchte zu schwimmen, misslang ihm dies: Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Nach einer Weile breitete sich unter den Dörflern Unruhe aus und Hennik sprang hinterher, um Zack zu bergen. Nach einigen Minuten schleppte er den neuen Pirat an Land. Dr. Munzumun machte sich sofort ans Werk und belebte ihn wieder. Schließlich öffnete Zack langsam seine Augen, schrak hoch und brüllte den Arzt entsetzt an. „Du spinnst doch, oder? Du hast mir meinen Albtraum, den ich jede Nacht hatte, wahrgemacht!!“ Eine Träne stahl sich in sein Auge. „Das ist sooo gemein… Warum kann ich überhaupt nicht mehr schwimmen?“ Alle Dörfler sahen ihn verdutzt an. Auch sie waren überrascht. „Ach egal, ich muss los! Es ist ja schon Nachmittag! Dieses Mal pass ich besser auf!“ Zack war froh, als er sah, dass Hennik das Boot mit ans Land gezogen hatte. Sofort stieg er auf und verabschiedete sich hastig. Er wollte schnell weg. Die Sache mit der Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung war ihm einfach zu peinlich. Er brüllte schließlich noch einen lauten Abschiedsgruß und verschwand am im Sonnenuntergang.